


Awkward Rejection

by ecaracap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he might be able to convince Danny to reconsider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Rejection

Stiles heads over to Danny’s house after school that day, his nerves through the roof. He knows Danny was kidding about what he said earlier in the locker room, but Stiles needed to be able to convince him - he wasn’t about to die because he was a virgin.

He parks in Danny’s driveway, shaking his hands as he gets out of the car. As he stands on their doorstep, he cracks his neck, preparing what he’s going to say in his head. He reaches out to ring the doorbell.

A few moments later, a young girl answers the door, “Hello?”

“Uh, yeah, hi,” Stiles says awkwardly, “Is Danny home?”

“Who are you?” she says, with her hand on her hip.

“I’m Stiles. I’m Danny’s friend,” he answers, wondering why Danny’s sister is giving him the third degree.

The girl rolls her eyes but turns to call up the stairs, “Danny! Some guy is here.”

Stiles gives her a weird look as she walks away - he’d just told her his name, he didn’t know why she didn’t use it. But he soon forgot about it when Danny came down the stairs, stopping short when he sees it’s Stiles. “Oh,” he says, clearly trying to hide his disappointment, “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, ya know,” he says with a shrug. But he does know - he just needs to get the words out.

Danny just raises his eyebrow at him, giving him a judging look, “Do I?”

“Well, no, I guess you don’t,” Stiles says, clearing his throat, “Right. Um, well…I wanted to…ask you about something.”

“And that is…?”

Stiles runs a hand through his growing hair, ruffling it up, his eyes on the ground, “About your offer earlier…in the locker room…”

“My offer?” Danny says, confused, “To have sex with you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes out, “If you’re game…I’m game.”

Danny sighs, shaking his head, “Oh, Stiles. I was just kidding.”

“I know,” he says, finally looking up at him, “But…I’m asking you to reconsider now. I guess I’m…desperate.”

Stiles hates the way Danny is looking at him, pitying him, “Stiles, I’m not going to sleep with you. I know that’s not what you want. And it’s not really what I want either."

He nods, letting out a sigh, putting on a smile, “Alright, then, this has been sufficiently awkward. I’m gonna…go now.” Stiles turns quickly on his heel, heading back for his jeep. He almost hopes Danny will stop him, reconsider, but when he hears the door close behind him, he knows that’s not going to happen.


End file.
